


[Podfic] Is That Blood?!

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, MariBat, Marinette is cool under pressure, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: You just snuck into my apartment and wait is that blood?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] Is That Blood?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is That Blood?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650203) by [Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:08:55**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ysQwHhO_dgifxGthg2EMZ-6xWQCQE8Yl/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
